What? I'm Mrs Fred Weasley?
by GredandForgeAreOurKings
Summary: It's been a year since the defeat of Voldemort, and Hermione has just gotten some peace and quiet in the Burrow, or maybe that's what she thinks? And what are Ginny and George (and eventually the rest of them) getting involved for? Marriage Law Fanfic. Fred/Hermione, George/Angelina, Harry/Ginny, and Ron..?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey people, so this is my first Fremione fanfiction. I think I've probably read tens of marriage law fanfics, but I wanted to give it a go! I will try to update once a week, but I cannot promise anything as I am currently doing my GCSEs :( Please leave your thoughts and comments as reviews! Thank you :)**

**Disclaimer: Everything is owned by wonderful, gorgeous, talented, inspiring, mind boggling JK Rowling. If I ever owned Harry Potter, Fred and Sirius would have never died, but Ron would have. Sorry your Ron lovers ;) Also, I do not even own the plot since I have read about twenty Marriage Law fanfics:)**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 1**_

It was a peaceful day at the Burrow. Hermione was sitting under the usual Oak tree, and was reading her favourite Muggle novel, 'Pride and Prejudice', by her favourite author Jane Austen. She was by herself with just Mrs Weasley inside the Burrow. All the others were doing something of their own accord. Harry and Ron had gone away for auror training, and would only be coming back tonight. Ginny, who was playing Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, would also be returning tonight from a two month tournament. The twins as usual were at their shop, business booming better than ever. And there was Percy and Mr Weasley who were working at the Ministry, whilst Charlie was in Romania, and Bill living life with Fleur and their daughter Victoire.

Since Ron, Harry and Ginny would be coming back to the Burrow today, Mrs Weasley, being her usual motherly self, had decided on organising a huge get-together with a couple of Order members too. They would be celebrating the first anniversary of the defeat of Voldermort. The past year had been hard for the Golden Trio. Wherever they went, there were photographers and reporters of the Daily Prophet documenting their day to day lives. And if it wasn't bad enough with hat they were doing, but they were making up their own stories with whatever that they heard.

*FLASHBACK*

Hermione and Ginny had decided to meet up at Three Broomsticks for a long awaited gossip catch up. It was a sunny day and it had only been a couple of months since the downfall of Voldemort, so wherever Hermione was, the press and fans were right behind her and the other two of the Golden Trio. As she and Ginny made way to a table at the back, Madam Rosmerta made her way up to the girls, and asked,

'So, what would you ladies like on this sunny day?'

'I think I'll just have a butterbeer please, what about you Hermione?' Ginny asked her friend.

'I'll have one too, please', Hermione replied politely.

At that point, all the tables jerked their head up, and turned around to see if it was actually Hermione Granger. Any wizard or witch recognized that voice now. In complete disbelief, everyone watched her, feeling blessed to be sitting in the same room, and suddenly Hermione had gotten herself a queue of fans waiting for her autograph.

With this, Hermione merely nodded at Ginny, at which her friend understood what she way saying. She grabbed her by the hand, and they ran out of the restaurant, with Hermione muttering to herself at how 'annoying this was', and 'why couldn't people just understand that she does not want any of this fame?' leaving the two butterbeers completely forgotten.

As soon as two girls turned a couple of corners, they apparated to the Burrow, more specifically Ginny's bedroom. This is where Hermione was also staying at the moment.

Panting, Ginny asked with a grin, 'Well that's one way to leave a restaurant with style'.

Hermione, giving her a sharp look said' Shutup Gin, at least you don't have to go through this! I hate all of this fame! God, do I feel sorry for Harry. All those years when Ron and I could not understand for the love of Merlin why he didn't like it. Well, especially Ron', she added quickly.

Ginny just started chuckling,' whatever you say Mione, whatever you say'.

**And so there it is! My first chapter! What do you think? Please leave reviews, which would really motivate me to carry on updating. Thank you ever so much!**

**Until then,**

**GredandForgeAreOurKings**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello everyone :) aren't you lucky? I'm already uploading again for you lovely people. Thank you for favouring and following this story. Means a lot! Please review too! **

**Disclaimer: All of it is owned by J K Rowling. And as I say, if I had written it, Fred and Sirius would have NEVER died, but Ron would have… sorry! :(**

**_The next day after the flashback_**

Hermione woke up to the sun gleaming through the window in Ginny's room. Before she could even start to enjoy the warm feeling, she heard a scream downstairs, reminding her a lot of Mrs Weasley. Still owning her war instincts, she decided to pick her wand up, and creep out of the bedroom, cautious of not waking Ginny up. She tiptoed downstairs, careful as to not walk on any of the creaky boards (which there were many of in the Burrow). As she reached through to the kitchen, she quickly went through all of the defensive spells that she had learnt during her time in the DA. Confident she knew many, she jumped into the kitchen and shouting at the same time,

'Mrs Weasley! Who was it? Was it a death eater? HARRY! RON! GET HERE NOW! THERE MIGHT BE A DEATH EATER IN TH – what?' she stopped talking abruptly.

'I said that there was no death eater dear, I was just reading the Daily Prophet on an article on you. They have written something about how you love the fame and being a part of the Golden Trio' Mrs Weasley said, shocked and annoyed.

Just as she said that Harry, Ron, Ginny came thundering downstairs, with the twins hot on their heels.

'What happened?' Ginny screamed?

'We heard –'

'-Something about-'

'-death eaters?' Fred and George said, panting.

'Hermione, are you OK?' Ron asked his girlfriend.

'Oh my, I'm sorry everyone! War instinct took over me. I heard Mrs Weasley scream so I automatically thought that it was a death eater attack or some sort', Hermione said, feeling embarrassed.

The twins merely groaned, and retreated back to their room, where they would try to sleep for another couple of hours. Ginny and Harry were smirking at Hermione, finding it highly amusing about how cautious their best friend still was, but mainly due to how Ron was caring for her.

'Babe, its fine, don't worry. Voldemort's gone. There are no more death eaters, and even if there were then there is no need for you to worry, I'm right here for you', Ron said lovingly.

Hermione looked at him, feeling rather uneasily.

'Ronald, I've told you countless numbers of times, how much I _hate_ the word 'babe'. And in case _you_ have not realised, I think I know that Voldemort is gone. I have a rather detailed memory of being a small reason for his downfall. And although it is rather flattering of you to be there for me, I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself', Hermione rambled in a rather sarcastic way, causing Ron to frown.

'Mrs Weasley, can I have a look at the Prophet please? I'd like to see what lies they are making up this time', Hermione asked in her usual, polite manner.

'Of course dear', Mrs Weasley said, passing over the paper at the same time.

Hermione stared at the front page for a while, before finding the page reference for the article on her, and there it said

** 'HERMIONE GRANGER – THE BRIGHTEST WITCH OF HER AGE – THE BOY – WHO – LIVED'S FORMER GIRLFRIEND - ADMITS TO THE FAME OF BEING A PART OF THE GOLDEN TRIO' TURN TO PAGE 4.**

Hermione groaned. No, she grunted. She hated the Prophet. She hated the fame. She hated all of this. She hadn't even read the article, but there were already a handful of lies, lying amongst the words. How many times has she told everyone that her and Harry had never dated? Those who were close to her know that Harry is like the brother she never head. And recently, she's had those feelings where she thinks Ron is like that too. Also, when did she say she liked the fame? Wasn't it just yesterday when she mumbled to herself that she hated it? Sighing, she turned to page 4, knowing that the worst was still yet to come.

**'HERMIONE GRANGER – THE BRIGHTEST WITCH OF HER AGE – THE BOY – WHO – LIVED'S FORMER GIRLFRIEND - ADMITS TO THE FAME OF BEING A PART OF THE GOLDEN TRIO' ****_By Rita Skeeter_**

**Hermione Granger, the Muggle born witch, who is most commonly known as the brightest witch of her age, or as Harry Potter's ex – girlfriend, was yesterday spotted in Diagon Alley, in Three Broomsticks, with her friend, the infamous Ginerva Weasley – current girlfriend of Harry Potter.**

**Those who saw her immediately tuned into to trying to get an autograph from her. Any normal celebrity would graciously sign all requests; however Miss Granger decided to make a quick escape from the restaurant, hoping for more attention.**

**Witnesses said that they were shocked and many parents said that they had to take some very unhappy children home.**

**One witness, under the name of Lavender Brown, who also befriended Miss Granger whilst at Hogwarts, said that she heard Miss Granger say, 'I love this attention' and ' I love how everyone thinks I am famous and wants my autograph'.**

**It is sad really, to see such a bright witch of her age, drowning herself in all of this fame. We wish her all the best from the Daily Prophet, and we hope that she continues to succeed in anything she does.**

Hermione was fuming. How DARE that woman say something of that? And Lavender Brown? What has she ever done wrong to that girl? When did she say that?

'Wow', Ginny said, shocked.' That's a whole new level of low'.

'How could she say something like that? This is ludicrous Hermione, you really should complain. And it's not just you; it's all three of us. We cannot live our lives like this, if they just keep documenting our lives like this. And it's not like they are saying the truth.' Harry shouted.

'I know Harry, I know. But there is nothing I can do. We'll just have to hope that this whole thing wears down.' Hermione said, immediately calming Harry down. If there was one person in the whole world, who could calm Harry down, regardless of the problem, it has always been Hermione. The two had such a strong sibling relationship that nobody could break it.

'Right, let's all settle down dears, and have some good English breakfast', Mrs Weasley said cheerfully, trying to ease the tension.

'Sounds like a good idea to me!' Ron shouted.

'When hasn't it Ronneikens?' the twins said, as they came downstairs, with a smirk.

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

**So there we go! Chapter 2 finishes! Hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, please with a cherry on top, review. And even if you didn't, please leave some constructive criticism. **

**Until Then,**

**GredandForgeAreOurKings **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Hello everyone :) here is chapter 3, and sorry I couldn't update yesterday, I had a lot of revision to do. However, I will try my best to update as frequently as possible! I know that I am dragging this a little, but I'd like to do it in a little detail, and maybe kind of set the scene, and allow you as a reader to understand how my portrayal of each character will be. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, it's all owned by her. JK Rowling. Meh. **

Just as Hermione was thinking deep into her thoughts, she heard Mrs Weasley calling her in. Sighing, and taking in the last ounce of sunshine, she treated back into the burrow, where she saw the woman, whom she had come to think of as her mother, after her own parents had died after a death eater attack. Hermione looked at the Mrs Weasley with pure admiration. She was in awe at how much she marvelled in the kitchen. She had the potatoes peeling in one side, a wooden spin making the mix for a soon to be delicious chocolate cake. And when she turned around, she saw the woman behind all of this herself, humming an old song.

'Hello Mrs Weasley, you called for me? Can I help you in anyway?', Hermione asked in her usual polite manner.

'Hermione dear, I was just wondering if you could set the table for me, if that's not a problem', she added.

'Of course not!' Hermione exclaimed. She quickly went to do the task set for her, thinking how grateful she was towards the Weasley's. She always found it amazing how much they had looked after her, and yet Mr and Mrs Weasley would always be so polite, and would only ask help from Harry or Hermione when they absolutely needed to. Hermione had always known deep down, that she owed the Weasley's her life, after everything happened. Especially, after her parents had died, they had taken her in, and had formally accepted her as a daughter. Although Mr and Mrs Weasley had thought of Hermione as their daughter, having her living with them like Ginny or her brothers made it seem more real for them.

As Hermione was making the mix, she heard the standard sound of a **_pop_**, meaning that someone had apparated in. Turning around, she saw her best girlfriend grinning ear to ear at her.

'GINNY! Oh my gosh! How are you? I've missed you so much! How did the tournament go? Wow, we have so much to catch up on!' Hermione squealed, crushing Ginny at the same time with one of Mrs Weasley's famous hugs.

'Whoa! Hold your horses Mione!' Ginny chuckled, as she returned the hug.' I've missed you so much too! And we most definitely have a _lot_ to catch up on', Ginny added with a smirk.

Immediately, Hermione knew what Ginny meant. After Ginny had left for her tournament, and after a lot of advice from her, Hermione had decided that she had needed to talk to her then boyfriend. She felt that although they had a very long crush on each other, after dating for half a year, and especially after the kiss in the Chamber of Secrets, Hermione knew that deep down Ron was more of a brother than boyfriend to her. As she talked with him, she realised that he felt the same way too, which made Hermione feel relieved, as there would be no arguments, but shocked at the same time too. How long had he felt like this for? What if he had never actually liked her, and had only dated her out of sympathy? However, after all of this, they talked about their differences, and decided that it would be better if they just became the best friends that they had been.

Although, it had been a little bit awkward for the first few days, without the forced kiss on the cheek in the morning and such, they had gotten over it, and now held a very healthy friendship. Hermione saw Ron as her brother, and he saw her as his sister – so all was very well.

Ginny started to help Hermione lay the table, and as they proceeded to do so, again they heard two **_pops!_** Indicating that two people had apparated in. Turning around, the Hermione saw her two best friends, grinning ear to ear at her.

'Hey Hermione!', Ron greeted happily.

'Alright Mione?, Harry asked before turning to his girlfriend, with whom he was greeted with a full on snog on the face.

'Sorry mate, but that's er… my sister. You mind doing it in private or just not when any of us Weasley's are around?, Ron asked awkwardly.

Hermione laughed. 'Ron, if you haven't realised, we are in the _Burrow_, where there are _eight_ of you Weasley's. How on earth are they supposed to show each other their affection?

Suddenly, they heard rustling, and out came the twins, bursting through the kitchen door.

'You know Forge, I think for the brightest witch of her age, sometimes she misses out the most obvious thing', George said with a smirk.

'Too right Gred', Fred added with a wink to Hermione, making a crimson blush appear on her cheeks. Why did he just wink at her? Wait, he flirts with everyone. Nothing new there. Trying to calm her blush down, she asked the twins 'And what have I so importantly missed?'

'You're only eight years late Granger. We thought you could do that muggle subject, what was it George?' Fred asked.

'Maths I think it was', George replied.

'Ahh yes, that's the one. Well done for counting how many Weasley's there are Miss Bookworm', Fred said with a mischievous grin.

'Well actually, you may want to tell that to you dear younger brother Ronald, who seemed think that Ginny and Harry snogging would inevitable in the Burrow, not being in the sight of any Weasley's. Not my fault your brother cannot remember how many people there are in his own family' Hermione added with a smirk.

The twins stared at her, clearly shocked that Hermione had replied to them, let alone such a witty one. Recovering from their shock, they headed to the dinner table, with which the other four followed, shrugging at each other, implying that they did not know the cause for the sudden silence of the twins.

As the family sat down to eat, Mr Weasley stood up, which usually meant that there was an announcement to be made.

'Right, so, since Percy and I work at the Ministry, sometimes things get spilled to us. Kingsley being the good man he is, informed us of this, and although we cannot do anything about it, at least you'll have a head start on what might happen'. Mr Weasley said all of this in a calm demure, even though he was presented with nine blank faces.

'Dad, what are you talking about?' Ginny asked, suddenly becoming scared.

'What father is saying is that the Ministry of Magic has decided to proceed with a Marriage Law. This law states that any wizard or witch between the ages of 18-45, has to be married with the person they are matched with. The reason why we are telling you know is so that we know some of you are obviously dating and such, so if you are in a serious relationship, then maybe now would be a good time to act on it'.

**There we have it! Chapter 3 finito! Hope you lot enjoyed it! And I will try and update tomorrow!**

**Until then,**

**GredandForgeAreOurKings**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

**Disclaimer: Yeah… that's the one…wait... what's her name? Oh yeah… JK Rowling. Yeah… she kind of owns Harry Potter**

**_Chapter 4_**

Before Percy even finished his sentence, George and Harry had apparated away. Hermione looked at Ginny, with a smirk on her face. She knew Harry had gone to get his mother's engagement ring. He had told her and Ron (obviously to ask his permission, as Ginny's older brother) that he was going to propose to her. It was only a matter of time. When she turned to look at Ginny, she saw a girl who looked like she was on the brink of tears. Hermione couldn't help but think how _oblivious_ Ginny was.

A minute or two later, Harry had apparated back. Earning a quick nod of approval from Mr Weasley, Harry approached Ginny, with all eyes staring at the duo. Before Ginny could even open her mouth, Harry had got down to one knee, and started to recite the little monologue he had been practising with Hermione.

'Ginny, I have known you for nearly nine years now, and you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Yes, we did have a break up, and you may not have been my first girlfriend, but that does not stop how much I love you. You are clever, smart, funny and absolutely beautiful. Therefore, I can only ask one more thing to fulfil from your part. I have wanted to ask you this for a while now, and now with the permission of your parents, Ginerva Molly Weasley, will you marry me?'

Ginny stared at Harry gobsmacked.

'Wha-? Are you serious? Why are you even asking me? YES! YES! For the love of Merlin! You've finally asked me! I love you so much!' And with that, Ginny treated Harry to a full snog. You could tell it was full of passion and emotion and love.

Turning around Hermione saw that Mrs Weasley had tears in her eyes, Percy was sitting there, completely emotionless, Bill was smirking, Fred started wolf-whistling (to which Hermione completely disapproved of) and Ron making sick noises. Honestly these boys would be the death of her.

After a minute or two, George had apparated back with Angelina in tow, both with grins plastered on their faces.

'You did it!' Fred shouted!

'Yes I did brother mine, couldn't wait, and didn't really have a choice though did I? Our little plan didn't go to waste though', George smirked.

'Ahh, the wonders, our brains can do', Fred said, with a contented sigh.

Then, panic arose within Hermione. Who would she be paired to? What if it was Malfoy? She'd rather take whatever punishment there was, rather than being forced to marry him. Having said that, with all the influence his father had on the ministry, it's not like he would have allowed his only son, to marry a mudblood like her. What if she was matched to Ron? That would be very awkward between them. They had just gotten over their relationship. Being forced to marry would just complicate things more. But, she'd rather marry Ron than anyone else, wouldn't she?

'Mr Weasley, is there not anything that we can do? Isn't there any loopholes? This atrocious! We've just come out of bloody war! With the darkest wizard of all time! And now, they are forcing us to marry someone we don't want to?' Hermione screeched.

Everyone stared at her gobsmacked. Hermione had just sworn. Probably the first time in her life. This showed everyone else how serious she was.

'No dear, Arthur and I tried to negotiate with Kingsley, but he refused. He tried, bless him, but he doesn't have as much control over the Ministry as we thought he did.' Mrs Weasley said with a sigh.

'I don't really feel like dinner. I'm terribly sorry, please excuse me, I'm going to bed'. With an apologetic look to Mrs Weasley, Hermione made her way to her bedroom.

**_*Hermione's POV*_**

I hate this! Ever since I have known I am a witch, I thought I would get some answers. Why I couldn't make friends in primary school. Why random things were happening to me. Then I get told I'm a witch, and yet nothing seems to work. I have just helped overcome Voldemort for crying out loud! And yet, here I am, being forced to marry someone. It will probably be some old geezer, who only cares about drinking and sleeping. My life is over. Everyone hates me. I know! It's because I have never believed in God. Mum and Dad always told me off for being an atheist! So there is a God, and now he wants to make me realise that he does exist, and punish me at the same time too! Oh dear! If you are listening God, I am truly and terribly sorry! Just please let me live my life! I can't do this!

**_*Normal POV*_**

And with all of that thought, Hermione fell asleep, uncomfortably with horrible thoughts, but she managed to in the end. She needed that sleep, boy was there a big day ahead of her tomorrow.

**OK! Chapter 4 is finished! I see that a few of you have followed this story! Please leave reviews, as they encourage me to keep writing. I'm not begging, but it would be nice to know that some people are reading my work! I don't care if you are making constructive critiscism! That would be really useful actually! I know I'm new, but please :) Thank you for everything!**

**Until then,**

**GredandForgeAreOurKings**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in AGES, really trying to revise for my GCSEs! Thanks for following this story. It's the first one where I have an actual motive to write and finish. I would really appreciate it if you could review this, and maybe even give some constructive criticism. That would really help! Anyway, enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I got one name for you. JK Rowling.**

**_Chapter 5_**

Hermione woke to the sounds of birds singing the next day. She smiled, when she saw the rays of sunshine glistening through Ginny's bedroom window. Then, realisation hit her.

***_Hermione's POV*_**

It was the day of truth. Today, I am going to find out who I am going to marry. I am going to find out who I am going to spend the rest of my life with, have children with, and grow old with! Oh my! I cannot do this!

**_*Normal POV*_**

Hermione turned around, and saw Ginny sleeping peacefully. She's probably dreaming about the ginger head kids with green, emerald eyes that she would be having with Harry, Hermione thought to herself. She smiled. At least someone in this house would be happy with their life.

Groaning to herself, Hermione got up from her bed, taking her toiletries with her, she went to the bathroom. She knocked to make sure that she would not make any embarrassing encounters with any of the Weasley men in the household. Feeling confident that there was nobody in there, she turned the door knob and went inside. Putting her clothes for the day on the side, and toiletry bag on the side too, she turned around. Standing there, with nothing but a towel around his waist (very low in fact – Hermione thought to herself), was Fred Weasley.

Hermione did absolutely nothing. She just stared at the man. She must have looked like a right idiot in front of him, gawking at his body. _He has really nice torso_, Hermione thought to herself. _And wow, those biceps look amazing. Shut up Hermione! That's Ron's older brother you're looking at. Basically yours too. _

Shuddering from those thoughts, Hermione quickly composed herself.

'Like what you see Granger?' Fred said with a lopsided grin.

Hermione blushed instantly. However, she responded quickly by saying 'You just tell yourself that Freddie. Unfortunately, I hate to break it to you, but there really is nothing there, to… like', she said with a smirk.

Fred looked at Hermione in disbelief. Before Fred could come up with a respectable comeback, Hermione had turned around and was walking to the other bathroom.

_Merlin, she is going to be the death of me. Wow. Look at her. Who would have thought there was __**that**__ under all those robes for all those years? Snap out of it Fred! This is Hermione Jean Granger we're looking at! Your baby brother's best friend and worse ex-girlfriend. _

Before Fred could consume himself with these thoughts, he heard his mother shout across the whole household.

'Percy! Fred! George! Ron! Harry! Hermione! Ginny! Come downstairs! Quickly! They've come!'

At those two last words, six of them came zooming downstairs, demanding their letters.

'Now, now, let's wait till your brother gets here', Mrs Weasley said.

'Where is that _prat_?' George asked feeling agitated.

'George! Language!' Hermione said, as Mrs Weasley was about to the same.

'Sorry Mum', George said with an added wink to his twin and Hermione.

Just as George finished talking, Percy walked in, with a rather smug face on him. He strolled in, completely unaware of the deathly glares he was receiving from the twins, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione and even a little from Mrs Weasley.

'Percy _dear_, what took you so long?' Mrs Weasley asked, with gritted teeth. You could tell the mother of seven was very eager to know her future in laws, and was not able to tolerate Percy's lack of punctuality.

'Sorry mother, I should have told you beforehand. But since I work for the ministry, I already got... let's say… upper hand about the matter, and was told whom I would be marrying', Percy said with a smirk.

'Oh gosh! Well, so who is it?!' Mrs Weasley asked frantically.

'Penelope Clearwater', Percy said rather proudly.

'Oh that's wonderful Percy!' Mrs Weasley shouted.

'Should've known', Fred grunted.

'Right, now we know his, I think that we should get opening with letters. Let's start with the eldest at the table, and that would be George.' Mrs Weasley said excitedly.

George opened his letter up rather confidently as he was pretty sure that he would be given Angelina. As he opened his letter, and skimmed through, he saw two words and his face split into a wide grin.

'Angelina', he breathed.

'Well! Fantastic! Although, it was expected!' Mrs Weasley said happily. 'Now, Fred, your turn then'.

Fred gave his infamous Weasley twin grin, and opened his letter. Slowly, the smile from his face dropped, and he started to re-read his letter again and again.

'Who dya get Freddie?' George asked eagerly.

Fred simply shook his head and stormed upstairs.

'Shit! What if he got Pansy? Or that Agatha Bloomford from Slytherin in our year?!' George shouted. Within seconds, he was following Fred upstairs.

'Well, let's move on. He'll come round. Ron dear, open your letter'. Mrs Weasley said with calm demure.

Opening it, Ron stared at the paper in shock, and looked at Hermione nervously. Hermione looked back. _Oh no. We have each other. This cannot be happening. We've only just started speaking on best friendly terms and now we have to marry each other? Shit._

'Ron?' Harry asked. 'Who did you get then?'

'Sorry, um… I'll be right back… forgot something… err… in my… room?' he managed to squeak out.

'I can't wait any longer… Harry I got you! I got you! Yes!' Ginny shouted with excitement.

'It's not a surprise love. Technically to the ministry we were engaged before we 'knew', he said with a smirk and a Weasley worth wink.

He whispered something in Ginny's ear, which make her blush profusely.

'Ok, I guess it's just me left. Please… anyone by Malfoy', Hermione pleaded to the heavens above.

She opened her letter with trembling hands and started to read the letter.

**_To Miss Hermione Jean Granger,_**

**_As you may have known, due to the recent Wizarding War that took place a year ago, a great number of witches and wizards were killed. Recent statistics that took place in the Ministry show that our wizarding population has decreased by 72.3%. This forces us with no other choice but to implement in a Marriage Law._**

**_The Marriage Law Act of 1998 states that:_**

**_1. You must marry the partner you have been given by the Ministry. There is a reason why we have chosen that person for you, as you both have a higher chance of producing children with magical abilities rather than squibs._**

**_2. If you elope, rebel or refuse to do so, then you will end up in Azkaban for 10 years, and will have your wand snapped, refusing any magical abilities._**

**_3. You have 8 weeks from today to wed your partner. You are advised to spend as much time with them, and get to know and understand them. It is also advisable to start arranging other things such as living arrangements and such._**

**_4. You will have to consummate your marriage, on your wedding night._**

**_5. You will have to consummate weekly after your marriage. No forms of contraception may be used: Muggle or magical._**

**_6. You will have to produce three children by seven years of marriage. If you are not able to, will assign you different partners._**

**_Your chosen spouse is:_**

**_Mr Fredrick Gideon Weasley, son of Mr and Mrs Arthur Weasley. You will have to be wedded by 6_****_th_****_ August 1998._**

**_We hope that you are well, and wishing you all the best for you married life,_**

**_Yours sincerely,_**

**_Patricia Goblurk_**

**_Head of Magical Marriages_**

Hermione stared at the piece of paper. With one harsh look at Mrs Weasley, Ginny and Harry, she said,

'Sorry all – I need to think things through'

She ran out of the house, to find her beloved pond. She did not want anyone seeing her tears, and nor did she want anyone's pity.

_Why am I crying? Is it that bad marring Fred? No, that's not the reason. His face. When he read the letter. He was so angry. He displayed pure hatred. Am I that bad? Of course you are Hermione! Are you insane? Fred Weasley, one half of pranksters extraordinaire is being forced to marry the ugly, know-it-all bookworm, Hermione Granger? Obviously he has all the rights to be upset. Maybe I should try to find a loophole of some sort. There must be something. What if I can't find anything? I can't give up magic? Or could I… I wouldn't want to ruin someone's life by making them marry me. But there is too much to let go. And completely strip my magic off me? I don't think I could do that! But for Fred, yes I probably would. I feel sorry for him, if anything. Imagine having to marry me. I can't even imagine the thought! Ugh… _

However, little did she know that all her 'fiancé' was just doing the same…

**Oh my! I am soo sorry to everyone! Hope you all read the author's note. So here is the next chapter, and it is the longest one. I have a Georgraphy and IT exam tomorrow, but you know, I was feeling nice, and wrote half of this chapter today. Im such a kind person – joke! Anyway, I think I'll be writing and uploading Chapter 6 on Saturday… thank you to everyone who has followed and favourited this story…. I cannot believe the support via messages. It's amazing. See you on Saturday!**

**Until then,**

**GredandForgeAreOurKings**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: So…. I have no rights to even upload. I know you all probably hate me that I haven't uploaded in so long, and I totally understand that… truth is, I've had work experience in a law firm for the past two weeks, and its proper office hours… but I know I should not be making excuses so I want to apologize to all of you! Sorry :( thank you for reading!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. JKR**

**_Chapter 6_**

As Ginny and Harry were sitting in the kitchen of the Burrow, they heard a thundering sound come downstairs. Turning around to look, they saw Fred Weasley, frantically looking around the room for something, or some_one_ in particular.

'Gin, where's Hermione?' Fred asked eagerly.

'Why should I tell you?' Gin asked with a smirk.

'Because. I. Need. To. Talk. To. Her. NOW.' Fred said, impatiently.

'Keep your hair on! She's outside… probably in her favourite spot. Since you have something _so_ important to talk to her about, you should know her well enough to _which_ spot I am talking about, shouldn't you Fred?' Ginny said with a grin.

With that, Fred marched outside, starting his search for Hermione. He looked everywhere, and was about to give up, when he saw her in _his_ spot. No one ever goes there. He never knew Hermione had been secretly enjoying that spot too. As he proceeded to talk to her, he saw that she was slumped against an old oak tree, and was sleeping. She was curled up in a foetal position, dreaming away, oblivious to Fred staring at her.

He approached, and decided to settle himself next to her, where he could look at her. He saw that she had gentle golden wisps of hair flying around her face due to the wind. He smiled, not a Weasley grin, but a genuine smile, looking at her.

Gingerly, he touched her face, trying to put a stray curl behind her ear, but only resulting in her waking up.

'Fred! Oh my! I was about to use my wand on you! Sorry!' she panted quickly.

'Whoa! Hermione, it's just me, calm down' Fred said rather nervously. He was not expecting this reaction at all.

'Sorry' Hermione replied meekly.

'No, don't be sorry. It's understandable the horrors you three went through. I remember that time mum screamed from downstairs and you thought she was being attacked by a death eater. Quite funny actually' Fred chuckled to himself.

'Yes… that was a little embarrassing if I say so myself. But it actually takes a while to get used to it. My nightmares only stopped recently, but that doesn't mean I never get them. And I know Harry still wakes up in the middle of the night with nightmares too. I guess they are all emotional scars from the war' Hermione said sadly.

'At least you are getting better' Fred said with a sympathetic smile.

'True', Hermione said with a smile. Suddenly, the events of the morning came flooding back to her memory. She remembered the letter, seeing Fred's name, and then… Fred becoming _so angry_. So, why was he talking to her normally? Was she dreaming? She pinched herself subtly and shivered from the quick pain.

_No it is real. So why is he here, sitting next to me, and comforting me? Am I going mad? Or is he going mad? I need to ask him… ask him Hermione… go on!_

'Fred… this morning-

'Hermione! Look I am really sorry. You must've got the wrong impression. I wasn't annoyed that I got you. It was just that I really needed time. And we are being forced. Look at all the other couples in our family' Fred said, emphasizing on the word our, ' all of them have been paired with their current partner, or their ex. But I've just seen you as a friend all this time. My little brother's ex, to be in fact. You were always a no-go area for me and George –

'George and I' Hermione corrected.

'That too' Fred said with a wink. 'I mean, look at you. You're hot, and I could never understand why you and Ron couldn't work it out between yourselves. It was a little bit weird if I was honest. Actually, that's an understatement, it was really shocking when you both ended things. And if I were completely honest, me and George have found you hot for a while', Fred finished with a grin.

'Wait… what? Th… the Weasley twins thought _I _was _hot?_ Are you having me on Fred? Are you seeing me as Angelina or someone, and talking? Because I have no idea what you're talking about?' Hermione chuckled, but with a slight blush to her cheeks.

'Hermione, Hermione, Hermione' Fred tutted. 'You're amazing, you know that? I don't believe you cant see, what I do. Do me a favour, when we go back inside, go to your room, and look at youself in the mirror. And when I say look at yourself, truly look at yourself. You don't need make up and things for your beauty like the other girls. You're not like the other girls Hermione, trust me' Fred said with a smile.

'Oh Fred!' And with those words, Hermione hugged her fiancé.

'So, now that lovey dovey stuff is out the way, how about a date, eh Granger? Saturday night? I'll meet you at 7.' Fred asked with a pout.

Hermione punched him lightly on the arm, but nodded willingly.

'That sounds perfect' Hermione said with a smile.

**Again, I'm so sorry! I won't do this again, EVER! Promise? ;) Thank you for reading.**

**Until then,**

**GredandForgeAreOurKings**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! In order to make up for my ultra-bad timing and delaying this story so much, I would like to upload Chapter 7 today, as you deserve it! I genuinely never thought I'd get over 40 followers for my first fanfic with chapters, EVER! So I'd like to thank you all sooo much!**

**_I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Araym1, because she's lovely and analysed things about my FanFiction that even I didn't notice. Thank you, and please continue reading this! :)_**

**Disclaimer: No one special this time… just happens to be a mere J K Rowling… I think? ;)**

**_Chapter 7_**

Hermione was sitting in Ginny's bedroom, looking through a magazine with her, when suddenly Ginny piped up

'Hermione, I still cannot believe you're going to marry Fred! This is going to be amazing! And you have your date on Saturday! Ahhh… I'm so excited…'

'Gin! Honestly. It's just a date. Very casual I suppose. What _I _cannot believe is that you are getting so excited that doesn't even concern you', Hermione laughed.

'Hermione, do you not understand what this means? We have to go shopping! Like now! What day is it? Thursday?! Oh my god. Right, come on, that's it. We're off to Diagon Alley now. You need clothes, make up and shoes… Ah… shoes… a girl's best friend' Ginny smiled.

'Actually, I thought you were my best friend, but obviously I'm not', Hermione winked.

'Eurgh! Fred's really rubbing off on you isn't he? You're making jokes and all', Ginny laughed.

'Gin, the last time I talked to him was the first time I talked to him. That doesn't really give him a chance to rub off one me, for that matter', Hermione said.

'Ok, ok, fine, whatever. Let's get going. What time is it? 10:00? Perfect. So if we go now, we can do your dress shopping by 12:00, so that we can have lunch, and then we'll have plenty of time to buy your shoes and accessories', Ginny said with a wicked smirk on her face.

'Erm… Gin… I'm sure I have something in my waldrobe that I can manage with. I don't really need new clothes right now'. Hermione said a little fearfully. The Weasley girl was not one to get the wrong end of, and if you do, well, you'd just have to ask her brothers why…cough*Bat-Bogey Hex* cough.

'Nonsense! We are going to Diagon Alley now, and no arguments. My treat', Ginny said with her best imitation of her mother.

'Fine, fine, I'm coming', Hermione said rather reluctantly. ' Only if I get t pay for half of today's expenses at the least. It's not fair that you pay for all of it, when we are going for shopping for me'.

'Who said, we're only buying clothes for you?' Ginny said with a mischievous grin, to which Hermione just snorted at.

With that in mind, both girls stood up and started to get changed. You could almost automatically see both the girls' characters through what they wore. Hermione decided to wear a jean dungaree, with her white converses, whilst Ginny opted for a slightly girlier style with a denim skater skirt, with a plain white blouse, topping it off with some gladiators. Taking her by the hand, Hermione was flooed to Weasley's Wizards Wheezes.

'Gin! We could have apparated! Why did we have to floo?' Hermione shrieked.

'Because… then my good older brother could have a good look at you?' Ginny said with a cunning smile.

Hermione promptly looked down at herself, and gasped when she saw what she was wearing. She wasn't one to usually wear something so revealing. No one, apart from Ginny and her parents had seen her in anything but a pair of jeans and a woolly jumper, and now she felt plain **_bare_**.

'Gin, please take me home. He's probably going to think im trying too hard. This is how I dress in the muggle world, and in front of you! Not in front of him!' Hermione hissed.

'In front of who?' George suddenly piped. His eyes went wide when he took in Hermione. 'Wow. Fred is one lucky bugger. Freddie! You have visitors!' George winked at Ginny and Hermione and proceeded to go upstairs to the twins' flat, but was stopped by a gasp.

'Breathe Freddie. Breathe.' George said seriously, immediately catching on what Fred was gasping at – _Hermione._

'Shut it George'. Now, it was Fred's turn to take in the sight in front of him. Never had he seen someone so beautiful. He looked at Hermione, then his sister. Yes, his sister was pretty, but there she was with makeup, and she _tried_, yet Hermione was so casual, it was rather hard to believe. Hermione was so plain, yet so beautiful.

*Fred's POV*

**_Oh my Merlin! Those legs. They're at least 5 miles long. EACH! Wow Fred, you really are one lucky bugger aren't you? Am I drooling? Shit! I'm drooling. Act casual. Casual. C. A. S. U. A. L. _**

*Normal POV*

'Err… Freddie… You're drooling brother. Sort it out, and get yourself together' Ginny smirked.

'Drooling? I don't think so. What brings you lovely ladies here? In such fine weather? In such lovely attire?' Fred looked at Hermione with his sentence, to which she blushed at.

'Well, anything but to see you' Ginny grinned.

'You wound us sister!' George said.

'You're standing in front of the world's first – moi, and this thing' Fred pointed at his twin,'second, most handsome men in the world, and you say _anything_ but to see us? We clearly have taught her well Georgie' Fred chuckled.

'Clearly we have. Right, off with it Gin, we have stock coming in today, which could become quite messy. Wouldn't want to mess your 'beautiful attire', would we now' Ginny snickered at her brother's quote.

'Yeah alright. Stop it.' Fred said grumpily.

'We'll be off then' Hermione finally said.

'Ahhhhh! She finally says something, and it's when she's about to leave her fiancé. This just gets better doesn't sister'o'mine' George laughed while Ginny just nodded with a smile tugging on her lips.

'Bye boys. Behave.' Ginny ordered.

'When haven't we?' Fred asked.

'You tell me Freddie. You tell me' Ginny said, as she and Hermione apparated to Madame Malkins.

'What that really necessary Gin?' Hermione wined

'Of course it was. Me and George were basically drowning with the aount of sexual tension that was going on between you two there' Ginny snorted.

'Ginerva! There was no such thing! You and your imagination! Honestly' Hermione exclaimed.

'Well Hermione. You may think its your imagination, but actually that was the reality', Ginny said with a serious note, to which Hermione just gave a bewildered look to.

**Right! That was chapter 7 finished. I really cannot thank you all enough for all your support, I'm overwhelmed with it! I'm so thankful, that from the next chapter, I will be wriring the names of everyone who reviews, just the smallest way possible that I can show my gratitude to you all. Again, thank you, and please continue reading and reviewing!**

**Until then,**

**GredandForgeAreOurKings**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Hell you wonderful readers whom I don't deserve! Thank you for sticking around and reading this, it means a lot… As we all know, I'm not one to keep up deadlines, and I procrastinate like hell. But as promised from last time, I'd like to sincerely thank the following people, as they have reviewed/followed/favourited this fan fiction, which really makes me happy. Thank you so much to all of you! And I suggest you pick a random name from the following people and check out their fanfic because I've read some of them, and they are amazing! Thank you, and enjoy!**

Scubatrex

Anaklusmoswitch

LondonGirlxXx

Taylortrist

Aim58 – special mention as they were my 50th follower! Thanks!

Potterhead27

Gloriakazama

Betterwithyou

The Good Child

mars Sheila vale

Chestnutdream (Guest)

Iheartwriting

Goscoutsoup

Hermione24 (Guest)

briebrie22

**Thank you to all of you! Now, on with the story!**

**_Chapter 8_**

Hermione stood in front of her mirror looking and examining herself. She stared at the shocked face that was looking back at her. _Was that really her? No. She looks… pretty? Gin sure had done a good job. _She stared down at the dress she was wearing, a dark green lace skater skirt, that Gin had made her buy at a Muggle store ( shop/womens/dresses/dark-green-lace-skater-dress-_ 288284738 - this is a British store called New Look for all your foreigners!), topped off with ankle strap court shoes. Hermione looked beautiful, not a word one would usually associate for the brains behind the Golden Trio.

'Mione! Are you ready? Fred's here!' Ginny shouted as she came running up the creaky old steps of the Burrow.

'He's here? Already. Ok. Wow. Erm. Right then, let's go; Hermione stuttered. And, just as she finished speaking, Ginny opened the door, and stared at her friend.

'Wow Mione. Fred is not going to know what has hit him. You look stunning! And those legs. Those legs. Those legs. Those legs. They are to bloody die for! Argh. You're so lucky', Ginny whined.

'Ginny, can I give you some advice? Look at the mirror. Bye! See you later', and with that Hermione bounced out of the room. As she shut the bedroom door, she quickly composed herself, and proceeded to walk down the creaky steps of the Burrow. As soon as she got down to the last step, she saw Harry, Fred and George talking in the kitchen.

'Hello boys, you alright?' Hermione made herself be known.

'Wowzer Hermione. You look hot', George said smirking, earning himself a shove in the ribs from his twin.

'Ha…ha… George, very funny. But thank you anyway. Are you ready Fred?' Hermione asked.

'I am indeed. We shall be off. Cya George, bye Harry' Fred said.

And with those words, Fred took hold of Hermione's hand, after a nod of approval from her, and apparated the two of them out of the Burrow.

Hermione felt the familiar feeling of side-along apparition. She had a sudden thirst to know where Fred would be taking her, so as soon as they landed; she took in the atmosphere around her. The place was filled with candles in a dark setting room. As she looked out of the window, she saw the Coliseum.

'Fred, are we in _Italy_?' Hermione asked, feeling shocked.

Fred chuckled, 'We are indeed. I thought a nice romantic place for our first date would be good. I know the owner fairly well, and he speaks English, which is always a good thing', Fred finished with a wink.

Hermione laughed, and the couple made their way over to find a table. As they sat down, a very pretty waitress came over to take their order. Hermione noticed the waitress flirting with Fred, and Fred was acting like… Fred? He seemed oblivious to all the flirting that seemed to be occurring, which also rang a bell to Hermione…_Was she… jealous?_

No, that cannot be right.

As soon as Fred finished ordering, he started to make a casual conversation when Hermione quickly burst out with an idea.

'Fred, I've an idea', she said seriously.

'Err… what is it?' Fred asked, feeling confused.

'How about we play 10 questions? We have to ask each other 10 questions each, on absolutely any topic, and question, and we _have_ to answer it truthfully. It's only fair, since we're going to be married to each other, will it not be a good way to find out a little bit about each other?' Hermione asked.

'Sounds good!' Fred said cheerfully. 'I'll start favourite colour?'

'Blue, like an ocean blue' Hermione said, 'You'?

'Orange' he grinned. 'Okay, favourite food'?

'That's a hard one actually. I love food, not as much as you Weasley's though. But, it would probably be pasta with tomato sauce. It's so… yummy' Hermione finished.

'Yummy?' Fred enquired, with a smirk on his face. 'I did not know Miss Granger had words like 'yummy' on their virtual dictionary'

'Shut up', Hermione laughed even so.

'Ok, ask me a question then, but don't copy my questions, that's cheating', Fred said.

'What is this? A test?' Hermione grinned. 'Ok, best prank?'

'Ahhh, now you're asking. It would probably have to be our whole last day at Hogwarts. That truly was a fantastic day that I'll be taking to my grave. Gave us a lot of publicity too, which was great for the shop'.

'That was a great day. Fantastic magic. Always wondered how you two managed to do the fire dragon. That was spectacular!' Hermione said happily.

'Fantastic magic? Really Hermione? I have to tell George.' Fred grinned sheepishly.

'Fred, I have never said that I disapprove or do not like your work. Your work is fantastic, and I love the fact that both of your dreams have quite literally come true with the shop, and I could not be prouder of you two. The only reason I told you both of, or threatened you two was because I disapproved of you testing on first and second years. Can you imagine what would have happened if the test went wrong. Those eleven year olds would do anything for a small amount of money, they are _desperate_. But I did not want you two to be expelled or worse for that matter you know' Hermione finished her speech.

'Erm. Thanks Hermione. Seriously, thank you, for having so much faith in us', Fred said.

'Fred, you don't need to thank me, thank yourselves'. Hermione said with a smile on her face.

'Ok, my turn. Don't be scared I'm asking you this. Don't get angry with me. But, it's important I know. And either way, it's going to be fine', Fred asked feeling slightly scared.

'Fred, you're scaring me. What are you going to ask?' Hermione asked, feeling panicked.

'It's just… err… ok… how to phrase it?' Fred stuttered.

'Just ask me for Merlin's sake!' Hermione screeched.

'Areyouavirgin?'

**And voila! Chapter 8 finished. Thank you to everyone reading this fanfic, I'm truly amazed with the response, but I have recently checked on the number of people who have read this, and it sort of upsets me to see that some days I have 500 hits, and only a couple of people follow. I'm not begging for reviews, but it would be nice to see a few more people following this story, just so I have an indication of how many people actually want to read this story! Sorry to moan about this, and it's not that I am not grateful for the response I have received so far… thank you so much to those who have reviewed/followed/favourited this story! I have mentioned all of you above (I hope I haven't missed anyone out – those mentioned are people who have done one of the above since my upload of Chapter 7)**

**Thank you!**

**Until then,**

**GredandForgeAreOurKings**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I received some wonderful reviews on the previous chapter! Thank you for reading again, and I would like to thank the following people for following/favouriting/reviewing my story! The list is small this time since I am trying to upload quicker every time! **

**Thank you so much to:**

1DloverAKAReadingMonster RolleRolleRolleRiddlegirl13DeathlyHallows (Guest)Doodlebug9830LuvsoulsSoulneko

**Thank you again to all the wonderful people! Those who follow/review/favourite this chapter will definitely get a mention in the next chapter!**

**Chapter 9**

***This is just to say, that if you have not read the previous chapter, or do not remember what happened in Chapter 8, then I would highly recommend that you do so, otherwise it will be hard to understand what the concept of this chapter is – Thank you***

POP. And that was the sound of apparition from Hermione. Fred looked at the spot at where Hermione had once been. _Why had she suddenly left? Oh shit. She's a virgin. She's a virgin, and that was a really sensitive question, and I've just gone and made everything awkward. Way to go Fred. Now, where would she have apparated to?_

*Hermione POV*

_How dare he ask me such a question? What does he think I am? Probably some silly eleven year old. I'm nearly twenty for Merlin's sake. And why did he have to ask that question? Can he not marry me without knowing if I have done it or not? Would it kill him not to know? Why are all boys such arses? ARGH. Right, the Burrow. Just forget it happened, and try and ask the Ministry for an appeal, tomorrow morning, first thing. Wait, what? An appeal? Who am I kidding? I am stuck with Fredrick Gideon Weasley for the rest of my stupid life. Yay(!)_

*Normal POV*

Hermione directly apparated to the Burrow with all those thoughts rushing through her head at 100 miles per hour. She knocked on the front door, and to her immense surprise George opened the door.

'Erm, hi Hermione. Are you not meant to be on a date with my lovely twin?' George asked anxiously.

'Hah. Date? Yes, I was. Turned out to be the _worst_ date of my life. And before _you_ say 'Oh wow… you've been on other dates' and underestimate my dating life, I would like to confirm the fact that I have been to nearly twenty dates George, many of them with different people. Don't. Call. Me. A. Slag. It's called a social life – something you're lovely twin would know allll about! And guess what? Hermione Granger. Yes. That's me. Has actually lost her virginity! Yes I know! Hard to believe, isn't it? The know-it-all, Gryffindor Prefect who takes her job seriously has had sex. Oh no. Shock. Horror. Still don't believe me? Ask. Your. Baby. Brother… Ronald', Hermione said angrily. You could tell she was very angry from her straightened her, starting to slowly frizz up.' Oh, and make sure to tell your twin, that in response to his question, it would be a no. Thanks George, good night', Hermione finished, with a fake smile plastered on her face.

George stared at his future sister-in-law with eyes the size of saucers. Why had she just ranted like that? _What has my idiot excuse of a brother done to her? _Just as George was dwelling in his own thoughts, he heard the sound of a POP, indicating that someone had apparated in. Probably, Hermione's No.1 least desirable, George thought with a shudder.

Fred ran in, panicking.

'Is she here?' Fred asked cautiously.

'Oh, she's more than here Freddie. She's here. Her anger is here. Her hatred for you is here. Her dislike for you is here. All in all, let's just say you may missed a speech of the century, about her dating and sex life. Sucks for you buddy'. George replied with a mischievous smirk on his face.

'Wait, her sex life? Shit. She has a sex life? Shit. Shit. Shit. George, can you please Avada me now?' Fred pleaded.

'Erm Freddie, I'd rather not to be honest. What did you ask her? She ranted for nearly five whole minutes about how she'd dated twenty men, how she's had sex with – and I quote – baby brother Ronald', George continued, 'She also told me to tell you that she said no your question, pray whatever that was'.

'George, I'm screwed, quite literally', Fred whined.

'I second that mate. Look, I don't know what happened on this date of yours, but it seems to have been a whale of a time for the two of you. But, I think you should just sleep on it and talk to her first thing tomorrow. Apologize and whatever, and if worse comes worst, buy her a puppy. Always works', George finished with a wink.

'Merlin, you are no help at all', Fred said glumly. 'Right, I'll see you tomorrow morning, when I'll talk to her.' With that Fred retreated to his bedroom, muttering something along the lines of 'women' and 'needing his sleep'.

Yes Fred, you do need your sleep, for tomorrow you are going to need all the energy you have.

**There we have it! Chapter 9 finito! I'm so proud of myself actually because this means I have written two chapters consecituvely, something I have _never_ done before :/ **

**Please review/favourite/follow, or all three! I would really appreciate it and I will mention your name in the next chapter. Thank you ever so much! :')**

**Until then,**

**GredandForgeAreOurKings**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: I'm genuinely astounded by the response that I am receiving for this story… and I think I have learnt a very good lesson in not leaving weeks and weeks in between in chapters. It's the summer, and I'm going to use that to my advantage and write and write and write. I never thought that this many people would be interested in reading ****_my_**** story! I have to say that I have changed the rating of this fic to T because of the repeated swearing. I don't think that there would be normal 19-21 year olds who do not swear, so I do think it is important for their character portrayal too!**

**Now, my list of thank you's, to the wonderful people below, whom favourited/reviewed/followed this fic… thank you so much! You have no idea how happy it makes me. If you're not one of these people, I suggest you go and check out their fics, because some of them are superb! **

Bellamax Lestang (Guest)

elodie (Guest)

potterhead27

Creator of noise

xoxoChairGossipxoxo

Kathy Potter

Slythgurl12

Sammy sosa

Tiff vonZe

Lack-lightningrunes-13

Pearlydewdrops9 (Guest) – this review was wonderful! Thank you for all the compliments, I hope you read this chapter!

LittleLJ

Clarineguardgeek07

**Thanks again!**

Chapter 10

Fred woke up sweating on his face. _What happened? Oh, just a bad dream. What was the dream about? Oh… yeah… Hermione Avada Kedavring me. Not good. Might as well get up now. What's the time? Wow. Ok. So it's only 7 in the morning, and I'm awake. That's not usual for a Weasley twin; any Weasley's to be honest. Well, might as well get up and make myself a cup of coffee, I am going to need it badly today._

With that thought in my mind, a shirtless Fred Weasley who was only in his boxers, made his way downstairs. As he reached the final step, he saw a familiar bushy head roaming in this kitchen, making her way greedily through a packet of biscuits. After a mental battle in his head, Fredrick Weasley made the brave decision of getting this supposed talk over with now.

'Ahem', Fred made himself be known to Hermione.

Hermione stopped eating her packets of crisps, looked up with wide eyes.

'Fred… why… are you here?' Hermione asked with a trembled expression upon her face.

'I could ask you the same; this is my house after all. But I will answer your question. I couldn't sleep through the night. I felt really bad after everything. At first, and please don't get mad at me, I thought you _were_ a virgin, and you thought I had invaded your privacy. Hence the reason why I came to the Burrow, when George tells me something completely different', Fred said with a sigh.

'Fred. Either way, you have invaded my privacy, but having said that, I do believe that you do have a right to know. You are going to be my future husband, and realistically you should know this. So no, if George hadn't told you my answer to last night's question. I am not a virgin. And before you ask, I may as well tell you. I've slept with Ronald once, and it was him whom I lost it to too', Hermione finished weakly. She had no idea how her future husband would take the idea that his wife to be had not just slept, but lost her virginity to his baby brother. But, contrary to her belief, Fred said something entirely different.

'I figured', Fred said rather glumly. 'I mean, you both dated for a year, it would be a little weird if you hadn't done it, but _once_? Really? How come you only slept once?'

'Ok, please don't tell Ronald I told you, but that is actually the reason we broke up. Ronald and I had been brought up by this wizarding community, as two people who were apparently destined to be together. That is actually the only reason why we started dating. Really, the logic that we saw behind it was that, if these masses of people saw us as a couple, why shouldn't we give it a go?' Hermione said, hoping Fred would understand her.

'Fair enough, but why did you sleep together though, surely, that is something that is meant to happen between two people who love each other, unless you're having one-night stands', Fred said. 'Er, something I haven't done by the way!' he finished quickly.

'Of course you have! Don't lie to me Fredrick. I may not be a gossip, but I'm a girl, and trust me, though Angelina, Alicia and Katie were two years older than me in Hogwarts, they've told me their fair shares of stories', Hermione finished with a smirk.

Fred gulped. 'Right, so maybe I've had two or three…' Fred looked at Hermione sarcastic face, 'four or five maybe even six, ok so seven? No? alright, eight, nine… ten?' Hermione's eyes widened in shock. Four of five was alright, but this said nothing but highlighted the words 'lady's man' to her.

'Fred stop. I don't really want to know now. You've had more than 10 one night stands, and those are the ones you can remember. Merlin help you', Hermione said, looking up at the sky, with an exasperated tone to her voice.

'Ok, I'm sorry. But, answer my question Granger, why did you sleep together, and then break up?' Fred asked.

Hermione laughed, whilst Fred looked at her like she was a madwoman. 'That's the reason we broke up. I also saved my virginity for my true love I guess, and society made me believe it was Ron. So, we actually planned it, and did it. And it was rubbish to be honest. I mean, it's not like I can compare him with anyone, since it was only that one time –' at this statement, Fred wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, to which Hermione elbowed him in the ribs, followed by stern glare, '-but, both of us didn't feel anything. There was no spark. Nothing. Disappointment actually. I was gutted and so was Ron. But we still decided to hold the sex for a while, and just continue our relationship, but it didn't get any better. So, that's when we decided to end it, and we decided we'd be better off as friends'.

'Wow, ok, sorry about that', Fred said with slight sympathy.

'Nothing to be sorry about, apart from the horrible fact that I'm stuck with you now', Hermione said sadly.

'Hey! I'm not that bad. That bad? No I'm bloody fantastic!' Fred appealed.

'You're ok I suppose, sad I didn't get the handsomer twin', Hermione continued to fake moan.

'That I will not accept. The world knows that I am the better looking twin, always have been and always will be', Fred said proudly.

'Pah! Whatever', Hermione smirked.

'Wanna bet?' Fred challenged.

'And how would I be proven?' Hermione dared back.

'Ahhh, erm… I don't know…', Fred stuttered.

Hermione giggled, 'thought so'.

'Right, well, I was actually wondering if you wanted to go on another date?' Fred asked with a rather questioning voice.

Hermione snorted 'Just as long there are no questions about my sex life, not that there is anything for you to ask, since I've just told you my whole life story now'.

'Nope. No questions I swear. Ok, next week, Saturday? Nothing fancy though', Fred said.

'Sounds great', Hermione replied calmly.

'Fantastic! Genuinely thought you were going to say no!' Fred exclaimed.

'And why would I say that?' Hermione asked. Before Fred could even reply to her question, Hermione got up from her seat, kissed Fred on the cheek, waved goodbye to Fred, and went upstairs, leaving a dazed Fred behind, with his hand on his cheek.

**There we go! Chapter 10! 10 chapters! Can you believe it? Thank you to everyone who has responded one way or another with this fic! I will never get over how supportive you all are! Next upload will hopefully be 10****th**** August (my birthday – finally 16!) If I cannot, then it will be the 11****th**** :) thanks again to everyone, and make sure you review/follow/favourite… it would be the best birthday present ever! Thanks!**

**Until then**

**GredandForgeAreOurKings**


	11. Author's Note

Hi guys!

This is a really quick authors note to tell you that i will not be able to upload chapter 11 until Saturday or Sunday this week. i'm really sorry because i have received so many messages for the next chapter and i know that i should have uploaded chapter 11 when i promised, which was last weekend, but i have not been able to complete this chapter because it was my birthday on the tenth and also this week i am going on an activities week which i won't be back from until Saturday. but i promise that i will upload it on Saturday or Sunday and i'm really sorry for the disappointment.

Hope you all have a wonderful week and thank you to all the people that wished me a happy birthday:)

Until then,

GredandForgeAreOurKings


End file.
